


muni-muni (to ponder)

by sheepweeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love, Sentimental, Shirabu-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: Shirabu realized that love takes time to settle.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 25





	muni-muni (to ponder)

It’s funny how days change drastically but Goshiki was still there next to him; their body’s mingled together and the faint hum of the other echoed in their small apartment. The night crawling to dawn and the silence settling with his voice made Shirabu feel the sentiment of it all. Time kept on running, seemingly out of need and the distant call of affection has meld it’s way to his system.

Growth was what time offered. Every dip of the sun engulfing him to darkness gave him time to know how to live on his own. To let him ponder choices he’d say can possibly cost his lifetime. Everything felt complex and important and every movement he exerted left a mark that can affect his future. He has come to terms that he was just too manic when it comes to decisions and every circumstance left him with a tired mind that still kept on running. 

His blessed life supplied him with independence to do as he pleases. There were no restrictions and there was never a pull of urgency. But sometimes, it leads to a fault where he limits himself to feel the pull; creating a system in his mind to do what the general population will do and considers it if it is worth his time. It felt like walking aimlessly with no prevail, waiting for something or someone to draw a line of what he should know and feel.

There are things he still finds difficult to understand and there are feelings he still can’t grasp on.

But no matter how many times he’d show actions full of love to Goshiki, it all felt simple. Every time he gave to Goshiki was never enough to reveal his longing he had been actively pursuing through little things and maybe he realized that...just maybe, the future he thought was complicated was there all along with him. 

He loves him, and no matter how much heat coils into his stomach and the dull ache his heart has been feeling, he’ll be honest to himself no matter what. How much longing he gave in every short glance, the fleeting touches that lingered and the sudden shift of his mood whenever he’s present was intricately made overtime for his affection to him. Goshiki was with him for years; he slowly resided in his heart through his impulsive thoughts, silly words and passionate eyes. 

That’s when Shirabu learned that falling in love takes a while to settle. And the time that kept on moving helped him prove how true feelings never fade but grew to such great lengths he knew he’d give his time to the boy he was embracing. 

He doesn’t know if their relationship is between lovers or friends, and he doesn’t want to know if he’s being honest. He’s not prepared to draw the line and remain to what they are considered. Because Shirabu is scared that the feelings he has dug are now too deep that it might not be what the younger feels. He’s sure that it wasn’t hollow, but there is a big difference when it comes to a relationship’s depth.

Nonetheless, even if their relationship is a blur and emotions still frolicked in his exhausted mind, the simplicity of his actions full of love are simple. 

Shirabu knew that he was satisfied with his life if he could spend his days on their beat up couch with a sleeping Goshiki by his side.

What he didn’t know is the smile plastered on Goshiki’s face, forcing the younger to not say the three words on the tip of his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this was supposed to be another ship and scraped it off and made it a goshira fic (i’ve posted it but didn’t feel that spark y’know?)
> 
> 6th goshira fic and counting (?)  
> have a nice day <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)


End file.
